The invention relates to a drafting board base which is used to support a working surface, for example, for drafting or drawing purposes. The base includes an upright column which supports the drafting or drawing board proper in a load relieved manner. Conventionally, the board forming the working surface is adjustable in the three directions of space to take up different elevational positions as well as different angular positions relative to the horizontal and also different rotational positions relative to the vertical. In each of these positions, the board may be locked after proper adjustment.
The rigid locking devices which have been employed heretofore are subject to damage if the board should be exposed to excessive loads.